fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron Hartun
Baron Hartun is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2019 animated film, The White Sheep and the Black Sheep 2. He is the power-hungry wolf who is the unwilling ally of the black sheeps. He is voiced by Alan Cumming, who also voiced Loki and the Bog King. Biography Beginnings Baron is a rugged and experienced wolf who is determined to become the pack's new leader. Despite his pride in leadership, he is not liked among the sheeps; they fear him because he is the strongest in the pack, as well as the most evil. Everyone's love for the King angers Baron Hartun, who cannot stand the King for his affections of his wife, Queen Elwood. He attacked Snow Mountain years ago and was quickly defeated by Khampa with the power of the Deadly Mastiff Paw, and this further fueled the King's need to protect the village by building the black sheep army with the war against the white sheep army which have proven to be working, as Baron and the rest of the wolf pack think they are actual soldiers. Baron Hartun despises the laws of the ancestors, according to which sheeps must live in war with nature, only taking as much food as they need to eat and ever killing for the sake of freedom. Baron thinks these are nothing but pointless and annoying limitations. Far from being noble, he is not the best future leader material, as the wolves and their retiring leader, Oogy, would rather appoint a silly wolf like Oogy than let Hartun take over and rule as a tyrant. When the King's mother, Magda, makes it clear to Baron Hartun that he has no qualities in becoming the next leader, Baron pushes Magda off a cliff and appoints himself leader, while also blaming the King as Magda's killer and abolishing the laws of the ancestors. When Queen Elwood attacked two guards while rescuing two lambs from being eaten, Baron rallies the pack to slaughter every sheep in their village. Meanwhile, Queen Elwood convinces the sheep to defend themselves, and they win the battle by trapping the wolves in a flooded cave. After Queen Elwood and the sheep decide to drown the wolves in the river and save the black sheeps, Baron continues his attack, taking Shira hostage, but Shira reveals he witnessed Baron Hartun murder Magda, making the black sheeps and the white sheeps turn against him. Queen Elwood and the King challenges Baron Hartun to a duel for the leadership of both the sheep. Queen Elwood defeats Baron Hartun, cornering him to a tree branch above a mixer. At that last moment, as Baron swore revenge on Grey and his friends, he is baked in a cake. The police come and arrest him and Oogy. ''The White Sheep and the Black Sheep 2'' Baron presumably escapes from the prison, thanks to the King, and later disguised as the ally of the black sheeps. He was offered by the King to go to war with the white sheeps, which Baron arrogantly accepts with the deal (presumably due to rivalry). After the King leaves, Baron gives to him a evil grin and plans to returns a original plan to kill the sheeps. After Jedi leaves to search for the Queen's daughter, Kira, he quickly orders agents Zig and Zog to trace him down and kidnap him, in order to get all the information they need to successfully raid the King's army and get the sheep. However, Zig proves to be successful, as the whole wolf pack fails to aim correctly at Jedi when confronting him at Rock 'n' Roll Park, but only his dart hitting him. Zig's dart gun malfunctions, until it fires a single dart upward, only to come down and hit Riff, knocking him unconscious. Zig and Zog then captures Kira's ex-boyfriend, MacAlpin, and then kills him. After succeding at kidnapping and eating one of the sheeps, Baron begin questioning him, and wages war against the sheeps, foreshadowing his true plan to kill and eat all the sheeps in the kingdom, so he could take over it. Just as King and the Queen are about to deliver the final blow to each other, their children Jedi and Kira arrive to put a stop to the battle. Jedi is able to defeat Oogy (who ends up being taken to jail by his former guards) while several wolves (which being abused by the monkeys, trolls, goblins, fairies, unicorns, gnomes, bulls, and parrots). Baron tells Kira to get out of the way, but Jedi refuses by saying that he will not let him harm Kira or the other sheeps while he is here. Kira manages to convince her mother to give up the feud by saying the prides should be together and must put their differences aside for the future of England, which inspired both prides, while Jedi does the same to his father. Unperturbed, Baron and Oogy orders Zig to attack them, but Zog, realizing that Kira is telling the truth, refuses and turns against Baron, who vows to kill them for it. However, this only causes the other black sheeps to turn against Baron and join the white sheeps, much to his objections. The King, now freed from his control, tells Baron that it's time to put the past behind them, but Baron refuses to let go of the past and in a last attempt to avenge his mother, leaps to attack both the King and Queen only to be knocked down a cliff by Kira. Baron is able to cling onto the side but refuses Kira's help, loses his grip and falls off the cliff to his death into the jagged rocks below. Personality He is a greedy, argumentative, cunning, bloodthirsty, vicious, sadistic, power-hungry, arrogant, cruel, selfish, and temperamental control freak, which cares about nothing but himself, as he would terrorize the village of sheeps just for power, control and money and later takes over it. Appearence Gallery Trivia *In the original script for The White Sheep and the Black Sheep, Baron was originally going to be a major and the one who brought Oogy back to the colony. Category:Con Artists Category:Disney Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Blackmailers Category:Trickster Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters